When worlds collide
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: When Wally and Jinx enter the Speed Zone something unexpected happens. Flinx and a lot of BBRae too. Chapter 8 is posted. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A loud explosion shook the cavern, sending a hail of pea sized debris and dirt falling from the roof.

"Remind me again why I quit the Hive and became a Titan." Jinx grumbled as she tried to shield herself from the falling detritus.

"Because you're too good to be a villain." Kid Flash shouted back as he systematically disarmed Slade's seemingly endless horde of robots. "Could you cast a back luck spell this way, babe; and take out some of the Slade-bots?"

Jinx clenched her teeth. "When I was a bad girl I had money …" She shot a hex to the right and took out a whole platoon of droids.

"You don't need money."

"Like hell I don't. I hate getting by on the crappy stipend Robin gives me. How the Hell do Raven and Starfire do it?"

"Maybe they're low maintenance?"

"I also had all the guys I could screw."

"You said I was better than any of them."

"You are." She smirked as she blasted to the left. "But I still miss them."

"No, you don't." He smiled back at her.

"OK, maybe I don't … but you know what I do miss? Being able to cut and run when outnumbered."

"Heroes don't run, babe."

"Which is why being a hero totally blows. No money, no booty calls and no retreating."

She took a shot at the last group. Unfortunately her aim was a little off and Wally caught the periphery of her back luck curse. As the Slade-bots short circuited Kid Flash slipped on a pool of lubricant that appeared out of nowhere and crashed into a wall. He fell and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Wally!"

Jinx ran to his side, jumping over the smoldering remains of the Slade-bots.

"Oh baby, tell me you're OK!" She shrieked as she knelt down next to him.

Kid Flash slowly opened his eyes. "I'm fine babe."

As she helped him get up he clutched his side. "Ow, maybe not … just give me a few minutes, I'll heal. Say, did we win?"

No sooner than she nodded that several doors burst open and an even larger horde of reinforcement bots appeared. Jinx reached for her Titans communicator.

"Jinx calling Robin!"

After what felt like a brief eternity Raven's face appeared on the communicator's screen.

"Robin and Starfire are busy fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want help! Kid Flash is injured and Slade has us surrounded. Can't you and BB come help us?"

"We're busy with Brother Blood, and Cyborg is visiting Titans East. I'm afraid you guys are on your own."

"Didn't you hear what I said? Wally's injured. We can't fight anymore."

"Then retreat and." Raven's voice was drowned out by an explosion at her end. "and … go back to the Tower … I have to go … Raven out."

Jinx snapped her communicator shut. "Thanks for nothing, bitch. Wally! We're getting out of here. Raven's orders"

The Slade-bots lined up at attention and fell silent. Jinx looked into her lover's eyes. "Wally, I have a bad feeling about this."

As if on cue the robots parted, revealing Slade's grim figure.

"Surrender and I won't harm you, at least not very much."

Jinx grimaced. "Screw you, Slade."

Kid Flash was now on his feet. He scooped Jinx up bridal style.

"You think you can just run away … how precious. I have bad news for you; I have raised a class 7 containment field. You aren't going anywhere."

The hairs on the back of Jinx's neck stood on edge. She remembered the time when Kid Flash escaped from the Hive because Gizmo failed to build such a containment field. Robin had once told her to never underestimate Slade.

"We'll see about that." Kid Flash rebuked the one eyed villain. Still carrying Jinx in his arms he began to run in circles around the cavern. Slade chuckled "You will only tire, which will make your capture all that much easier."

Wally ran faster and faster. Jinx looked up at him as the cavern and its contents became a blur.

"Wally, what are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here."

"But how? He has us trapped in a level 7 …"

"Trust me, babe; I know what I'm doing."

Jinx watched as the cavern became more and more blurry. Then she gasped, as the cavern was suddenly gone, replaced by an amorphous landscape.

"Wally, what's going on?"

He grinned at her. "We're in the Speed Zone."

"The what?"

"We're in a new dimension, a dimension of speed."

"You mean we're not inside the cave?"

"That's right. We left that behind."

Jinx looked around with wary eyes. "Uh, can we get out of the 'speed zone'? It's making me nauseous."

He grinned. "Not here. We're halfway between the Milky Way and the Andromeda galaxy."

"What?" She shrieked.

"It's OK, I already turned around. We'll exit right into common room at the Tower."

Jinx tried to look forward, but all she saw were strange shapes and her stomach began to threaten to regurgitate her lunch. She closed her eyes.

"Just tell me when we're home."

Wally chuckled. "We're there, prepare to exit the Speed Zone, hang on; the ride might get a little bumpy."

Jinx wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and scrunched her eyes shut. She knew Wallace West all too well. When he said "a little bumpy" that meant "bumpy beyond reason." And she was right, as she suddenly felt like she was riding a wild bronco. She was about to curse when Wally shouted 'oh shit!". The next thing she knew they hit something, the speed zone vanished and she crashed into a wall.

 _ **-( - )-**_

"There's only one thing I hate more than a Krolotean." Artemis shouted as she reached back into her quiver for another arrow.

"What's that?" Kid Flash shouted back at her as he tried to approach the quickly overloading reactor.

"A whole room full of Kroloteans." She replied as her shot deployed an electrified net, which trapped and shocked over a dozen on the aliens. "How is that reactor coming along?"

"It isn't. There's a force field around the controls. I can't get to them."

"Can't you hotwire it? If this thing blows it's gonna take half of Singapore with it."

"I'm trying babe, it's the alien tech; I can't make heads or tails of it. Hang on, I think I got something."

The alien reactor, which buried 1000 meters below the city streets, had ten main fusion cores and a much smaller service core which was used for starting the other cores. As soon as Wally spoke one of the main cores went dark.

"One down, ten to go." He shouted.

The Kroloteans stopped shooting and began to flee, which meant one thing: impending doom. Artemis stored her bow and ran to her boyfriend's side.

"Show me what to do!"

The archeress was a quick study and the between the two of them the systematically shut down the cores. Wally's super speed was of no help as the shutdown process could not be rushed. Each time a core went dark she looked over her shoulder at the alien countdown timer. There was no time to spare. Finally, only the starter core was left. Victory seemed to be at hand.

Until a strange alien klaxon began to blare. Artemis stared in horror as a force field came online, trapping them next to the starter core.

"What's this?" She snapped at him.

"I think it's a containment field. It should contain the starter core's explosion. Singapore is safe."

"But we aren't! Wally, how are we gonna get out of here? That core is about to go critical!"

Wally touched the force field. "I can't phase through it."

Artemis stared at him in shock. "You mean … we're gonna die?"

He shook his head. "No, I have an idea." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small red pill. He proceeded to swallow it.

"What was that?"

"In case of emergency, break glass." He replied as he lifted her bridal style. "We're getting out of here."

Wally began to run, faster than Artemis knew he could run. It was always a sore point for Wally that he wasn't as fast as Barry, AKA The Flash. But now, as far as she could tell he was every bit as quick as Barry Allen. The Krolotean lab became increasingly blurry until suddenly it was gone.

Artemis put two plus two together. Barry gave Wally that red pill to use in a case of extreme emergency. She would later learn that it was the only one in existence, retrieved by accident from the 30th century. And she understood what was happening: they were in the speed zone and no longer in the Krolotean lair.

"Wally, were are we?"

"We're on our way home …"

Wally's body jerked as if he had hit a speed bump.

"What was that?" She shrieked.

"I don't know, it's my first time in the Speed Zone. Barry never mentioned anything about bumps … nevermind … we're back on Earth, now we just need to exit at Happy Harbor and all will be ... oh shit!"

Before Artemis could react they crashed into something and she was slammed against a wall.

"Ow, that hurt." She mumbled to herself. Her vision came back into focus. There we in some sort of multipurpose room. It had a kitchen, a dining table and a semi-circle shaped couch. She slowly stood up and rubbed her head.

"Wally, are you OK?" Artemis shouted.

 _ **-( - )-**_

Jinx groaned as she rolled over. Every bone in her body ached and she was amazed that none were broken. Her surroundings slowly came into focus and she recognized she was in the common room, which meant that, even though they crashed into something, they had made safely home.

She was still prostrate on the floor when she realized that the Kid Flash wasn't next to her. She rolled over, but did not see him. She was about to call out his name when he heard an unknown woman's voice.

"Wally, are you OK?" The strange voice shouted.

Jinx leaped to her feet and looked in the direction of the voice. And she saw a blonde woman dressed in forest green with a bow and quiver on her back. The hextress frowned. She once met Arrowette and this woman did not look like her. Was she a new Green Arrow sidekick? But a nagging question hung in the air: Why was this woman calling for Wally?

"Wally, can you hear me?" The stranger shouted. Jinx's frown intensified.

"I'm over here, Artemis."

The stranger ran over to the speedster. Jinx's eyes almost popped out of her face when she saw the interloper kiss Wally with real gusto. Without knowing it Jinx balled her fists and a furious scowl appeared on her face.

"Wallace West! What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing that woman!?"

Artemis returned Jinx's astonished look. Kid Flash rose to his feet.

"Excuse me, miss … uh … do I know you?" Wally asked in a clearly confused voice.

"Know me!? Of course you do. What I want to know is who is she?" Jinx seethed.

"My name is Artemis." She turned to face her boyfriend. "Wally, who is this woman? Why does she know you?"

Kid Flash shook his head. "I can't say I've ever seen her before."

"Never seen me before? I'm your girlfriend, you idiot!" Jinx shrieked.

"Wally, is there something you haven't told me?" Artemis frowned.

"No … Artemis … really … I have no idea who she is."

"The why does she know who you are?"

"I know who he is because I'm his girlfriend."

A not so friendly chuckle escaped from the blond's lips. "Wrong, cupcake. I'm his girlfriend."

Jinx glared at Wally. "You no good, two timing, son of a bitch." She then refocused her ire at Artemis. "If you think I'm going to let you steal my boyfriend, even if he is damned cheater, then you need to have your head examined."

Artemis scoffed at the threat. "If anyone needs her head examined, it's you, you pink haired whack job."

Jinx screamed her displeasure and lunged at Artemis. Even though she was shorter and had an Olive Oyl build, Artemis found the ping haired woman to be a formidable hand to hand combat foe. Wally watched mesmerized as the cat fight escalated. While he had no idea of who Jinx was he was oddly pleased by the sight of two women fighting over him. It was a new experience for him and he was relishing it. Of course he wanted Artemis to win.

The two women exchanged kicks, blows and threw each other with expert Jujitsu moves. Wally continued watch, in a trance like state. The two women were wrestling on the ground when they heard a familiar voice.

"Jinx, where are you? I can't get up, I messed my ribs up even more."

The two women ceased their struggle and quickly got up. Jinx ran to the voice, which came from the other side of the circular couch. Jinx's expression softened.

"Oh baby, are you ok?" Her voice cracked.

Wally and Artemis walked over to the other side of the couch. Their eyes bugged when they saw the young man sprawled on the floor.

"What the …" Were the only words to come out of Artemis's mouth. She looked back and forth between the two Wallies. "Ok, I'm not in Kansas anymore."

Jinx delicately examined Wally's injuries. "You're hurt, and bad. Where's Raven when you need her?"

As if on cue one of the dark sorceresses portals opened. Artemis watched as two figures stepped out.

"Dude, Brother Blood was tough!"

Before she could reply Raven noticed that a stranger was standing next to Kid Flash.

"We have a guest, Beast Boy." She announced in her deadpan.

"Raven, get your gray butt over here! Wally's hurt!"

The Chromatically Challenged Couple™ exchanged a confused look. Raven then glided over the couch and remained levitating in the air.

"Gar, get yourself over here. You need to see this."

"Is that Beast Boy? He looks … different. And who's the girl in the blue hood?" Wally whispered

"I met her once. Her name is Raven. She's a loner; she refuses to join any team. I've heard rumors that she's some kind of demoness." Artemis replied.

As soon as the changeling walked around the couch he blurted "Dude! Rave, what's going on? Why are there two Kid Flashes?"

Raven knelt next to the prone speedster and her healing blue light appeared.

"I have no idea."

 _ **-( - )-**_

I was going to make this a one shot; but it will be a short, multichapter story instead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy, Wallace; don't move until I tell you the contrary."

"Thanks, Raven; I don't know what we'd do without you." Kid Flash replied with a weak but grateful smile.

Raven's blue light continued to dance over Wally's cracked ribs. She looked up at the two visitors. Her face was a blank canvas and betrayed nothing about what she was feeling.

"I presume that the two of you have an explanation?" She deadpanned.

Artemis and Kid Flash both shrugged.

"Surely you have some idea of how you got here."

Artemis made eye contact with Raven. Just as she did the one time she met her before in the other dimension, she felt a chill go down her spine. Apparently Raven was creepy everywhere.

"We don't even know where we are." She finally blurted.

"Duh! Isn't is obvious? You're in Titans Tower." The changeling interjected.

"Titans Tower?" Wally responded.

"So it's safe to assume that you have also never heard of the Teen Titans?" Raven replied before turning to her injured teammate. "I fixed your ribs the best I could, Kid Flash; you'll have to do the rest" she told the injured speedster as she offered him a hand to help him get up.

"Thanks, Raven. You're the best."

"Damn right she is." The changeling remarked. "So, is it true? You guys have never heard of us?"

"Well … I know you, Gar … well, kind of. You're not the way I remember you. For one thing, you're older and … you had tail and furry arms and legs, you know, like a monkey.." Artemis replied as she looked out the large windows in the common room. "And I have no idea where we are." She pointed out the window. "What city is this?"

"You have never heard of Jump City, correct?" Raven asked.

"Nope." They replied in unison. "There's no such place where we come from."

That changeling locked eyes with his girlfriend. "Raven, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sorry, Gar; but I'm afraid they're not from the tofu galaxy."

"Gee, Rave; and you say I'm not funny?" He looked at the visitors. "You guys must be from another dimension."

Before the visitors could reply the door swished open. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg entered the room. Cyborg was the first to notice that something was amiss.

"Yo, Rob; something must be wrong with my visual processors. Either that or Kid Flash has gone Billy Numerous on us."

Before Robin could say anything, Raven piped up. "Beast Boy and I believe we have visitors from a parallel dimension."

Starfire raced forward. "Glorious! Kid Flash and Arrowette have travelled to our dimension!" She cheered as she hugged Artemis.

"'m n't Ar'ette" Artemis gasped, trying to speak trough Starfire's Anaconda like hug. She immediately released her.

"Forgive me. I was being, as Robin would say, the exuberant."

Artemis massaged her bruised ribs. "My name is Artemis, and … you know who Wally is. You have quite a grip there. Are you Kryptonian by any chance?"

The princess giggled. "I am not Kryptonian. I am from Tamaran, in the Vega system."

"Never heard of Tamaran. Last I heard, Vega had no inhabited worlds." Wally remarked.

Jinx grabbed her Wally's hand and led him to the opposite side of the room; where she whispered to him."

"Wally, what the hell is going on?"

"I think Raven's right. They're from another dimension."

Cyborg cleared his throat. He was carrying 12 boxes of pizza. "How about we sit down and eat the pizza before it gets cold? I can run some quantum tests after we eat."

The visiting Kid Flash's eye brightened. "Did he say pizza?" Artemis rolled her eyes, but sat down with him at the table. Jinx exchanged a glare with Artemis and sat down at the opposite end of the table. More dirty looks were exchanged; which Robin noticed. He also notice that both Jinx's and Artemis's outfits looked a bit dirty and haggard.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"Catfight." The visiting speedster replied between mouthfuls of pizza. "Totally hot, too."

"What? You were fighting? Why?"

The visitor pointed at Jinx. "She saw me kiss Artemis and thought I was her Wally."

"Maybe you are." The changeling chortled. "I can't tell you guys apart."

His remark earned him an elbowing from Raven.

"Well, that misunderstanding has been cleared, so you won't be fighting anymore, right?" Robin needled the two women.

"I guess." Jinx replied.

"But the question remains: how did the two of you wind up in our universe?" Raven asked. "What were you doing at the time?"

"Artemis and I were in the Speed Zone."

"So were we!" Jinx interrupted. "We must have crashed into you!"

"But that isn't possible. The Speed Zones from different dimensions don't intersect. At least that's what Flash told me."

"Well, something happened; we just need to find out what it was" Cyborg remarked.

"Why don't you dudes just go back into the speed zone?" The changeling asked. "You know, go back the way you came."

Wally looked down at the ground. "Uh … you see … I'm too slow to get into the Speed Zone."

"Too slow, but you said you were in the Speed Zone?"

"Well, you see … Flash gave me a pill that would temporarily enhance my speed …"

"And you only had one?" Raven asked.

Kid Flash nodded before turning to his twin. "You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"

Local Wally shook his head. "I've never needed one."

The changeling began to snicker. "Dude! It's like Viagra for speedsters … ow! Rave, what the heck?"

Raven removed her elbow from her boyfriend's side.

"Maybe our Kid Flash could get you guys home?" Robin asked.

"Except I don't know where to take them … Raven could you and The Herald do it?"

She shook her head. "There are countless parallel dimensions. We would need to know where to send them … Cyborg, can you help us?"

The tin man scratched his chin. "I could do a quantum analysis … it will take some time, like a couple of weeks."

"Get started right away." Robin commanded. "Also, maybe you can find out why our Wally is faster. Maybe we can help our visitor be faster."

"I'm on it, come on guys, follow me." Cyborg replied and he left with the two speedsters. Raven also turned to leave "If you'll excuse me, I need to go meditate." Without another word she sank into the floor and was gone.

"I'm gonna go take a pre bedtime nap." The changeling said before charging out the room.

Starfire cleared her throat. Robin smiled at her. "Star and I are gonna go out and watch a movie. Jinx, you won't fight with our guest, will you?"

The hextress rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit."

Robin and Starfire hopped onto the elevator and were gone. Jinx grinned at Artemis.

"OK, now what?" The archer groaned.

"Nothing, it's just Beast Boy and Raven."

"What about them?"

"Let's just say that she isn't meditating and he isn't napping."

Artemis frowned. "Is that all you think of?"

"You mean you don't? I'll bet you if we sneak into BB's room, he isn't there."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"And you know what else I'll bet?" Her grin widened and became sinister, like it would during her Hive days. "I'll bet my Wally is better than yours."

"Better at what?"

"At the only thing that matters."

Artemis crossed her arms and snorted. "I'd take that bet."

"Ooooh, so he's better than all the other guys you've had."

"Other guys?"

Jinx burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You've only ever done it with him, right?"

Artemis blushed.

"So you have no one to compare him with."

"And I supposed you do."

"Well, I don't want to brag."

"Then don't." Artemis snipped.

Jinx slinked up to her like a serpent.

"Tell me you've never wanted some strange."

"Strange? What's that?"

"You know, make the two backed monster with another guy, one you just met."

Artemis became livid. "I'm not a slut like you; I'd never have casual sex with a stranger. But I'll bet you would cheat on your Wally."

"I wouldn't … but … what would you say if I told you that you and I could both have another man and technically not cheat?"

At first Artemis looked confused, then her expression changed to furious.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"They're both Wallace West, right?"

"Well, yeah … but … it's still crazy, they'd never go for it. And if I asked my Wally for his permission to screw your Wally … he'd dump me, even if I did give him permission to do it with you, which he would never go for."

"Oh, so you are interested?"

Artemis sighed. "If you're asking me if I am intrigued, then yes I am. But why even think about it? There's no way they'd go for it."

Jinx's grin grew wider. "What if they didn't know?"

Artemis's eyes grew wide behind her mask. "How? If we traded places in the dark, they could tell, Even if we stayed silent, I'm much taller than you and … no offense … you don't have any tits, you're flat as a board. As soon as he tries to cup them he'll know it's not me."

Jinx glared at the archer. "I do too have tits."

Artemis shook her head. "Why am I even discussing this with you? There's no way we could pull it off."

"Oh, yes we can pull it off."

"Oh really, and just how are we going to do that?"

Jinx's grin returned. "I might not be a witch like Raven, but I know a few spells."

"What … are … you … saying?" Artemis asked with a worried tremor in her voice.

"Follow me."

Jinx led Artemis to the basement and they walked into a small workroom way in the back. Jinx pulled a chain from the ceiling and a rickety fluorescent bulb slowly came to life, humming as it lit up the room. There were three work benches and a bookcase full of jars and ancient books. In the middle of the room there was a small square table with a large Bunsen burner and a small, black cast iron pot.

"Are you sure you're not a witch?"

"I didn't say I wasn't, just that I wasn't a witch like Raven."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I'm not above doing magic for … personal gain."

Artemis slowly shook her head. "You're gonna cast a spell on the guys?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Jinx opened one of the books and quickly read the page. She dashed over to the bookcase and retrieved several jars. She lit the burner and began pouring the jar's contents into the cauldron.

"Well?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done. Now don't interrupt, timing is of the essence when preparing this potion."

"Potion? What potion?"

Jinx ignored her and continued adding ingredients to the cauldron amd stirring it. Artemis felt queasy as she watched the potion change color every time an ingredient was added. After what felt like a small eternity Jinx smelled the potion and smiled.

"It's done!"

Jinx, using a silver ladle, filled two teacups with the witch's brew she created, handing one to Artemis.

"Bottom's up, sweetheart!" She enthused before consuming her cup.

Artemis stared at the cup in her hand. Every fiber in her body screamed "Don't do it! Put it down!" For reasons she never understood, she raised the cup to her mouth and drank. The brew had a pleasant minty flavor and she even smacked her lips when she was done consuming it. A pleasant warm sensation flooded her body. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, until the sensation passed.

She opened her eyes and much to her surprise she saw what she thought was her reflection, until it moved on its own.

"What?" She asked, in Jinx's voice. She covered her mouth and saw that her hand was small and gray.

"What have you done?"

"Look in the mirror over there." Her reflection pointed. Artemis turned and saw hers and Jinx's reflections. She then looked down and noticed she was wearing the strange clothes Jinx wore.

She dropped her teacup, which shattered upon hitting the floor.

"What have you done to me!?"

 _ **-( - )-**_

Did you see that coming?

And now, time for an old tradition: the mail bag!

KF Fan – Things are really going to get crazy.

FarmerGirl55 – Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too

Emily The Avenger – Thanks!

Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer – I remain convinced that Wally is still alive and will return to Happy Harbor.

Opinionated Shipper – Well, now you know!

Concolor44 – Jinx wants some YJ Wally!

The Keeper of Worlds – But how will they get home?

ThommyPickles – I was beginning to think I had run out of ideas.

DarkEnchantress-97 – I hope I can keep you intrigued.

Invader Johnny – Things are going to definitely become "uncomfortable"

titanfan45 – This is going to be one crazy roller coaster ride.


	3. Chapter 3

"What have you done to me!?"

Jinx walked to the mirror, set a timer and looked over her new look. She cupped her now much larger breasts and grinned a very Jinx like smile.

"I could get used to these girls. I'll have to ask Raven if she knows of a breast enlargement spell."

Artemis grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around.

"Why didn't you tell me we were gonna swap bodies?"

"Because you didn't ask."

Artemis's now gray face was screwed in anger.

"You switch us back, NOW!"

"Sorry, no can do. The spell will last 24 hours; I just set a timer. I can't undo it."

"What? But it's already late … it's bedtime."

"I know, and I'm looking forward to it." Jinx grinned ever so slyly.

Artemis began to panic. "But that means I'll have to sleep with your Wally … and you'll sleep with mine."

Jinx giggled. "Isn't that awesome!? Come on, you said you were intrigued."

Artemis stammered. "But, that was just at an intellectual level, you know, a "what if" scenario. This goes way beyond that."

Artemis shivered as she saw herself grin even wider. "This isn't an intellectual exercise. We're gonna get a taste of each other's guy tonight."

"I won't do it … I'm gonna tell everyone what happened."

"If you do that we'll both get into trouble. I'll tell everyone you were on board until you got cold feet."

"You get into more trouble than I will. Everyone will know it was your idea."

"You'll still get into plenty of your own, because you went along. If your Wally is like mine, he'll never trust you again. He'll probably break up with you."

"So you're saying that the only way out is to go through with this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and don't try the "I've got a headache" excuse … I never have headaches and have never turned him down."

Artemis frowned.

"Oh, don't pout. I've taught him a few tricks over the past couple of years. He's gonna rock your world … and I'll teach yours those same tricks, so you can keep enjoying them after you go home."

Artemis began to hyperventilate. Jinx looked around and found a paper bag, which she handed to the archer. Artemis began to breathe into the bag.

"Just get it out. C'mon, it's not a big deal, you're just gonna get laid with a guy named Wallace West, it's not like you've never done it before."

"But I'll be cheating on Wally."

"We already discussed that. We aren't cheating."

"Yes, we are."

"Look, do you think that if the situation was reversed, that they wouldn't do it? C'mon, it's just gonna be one time. It'll be good for you; it'll make you a better lover for him."

"He's perfectly happy with the way it is now." She whimpered. "And just what am I gonna learn to do?"

"Well, oral for starters. I always start him off with a BJ." She chuckled. "That always gets him going. Trust, you're gonna thank me later."

Artemis stared in horror. "I don't do that, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Tonight you are." Jinx grinned.

Artemis looked furious. "I am not doing that. And don't you dare try that with my Wally!"

"You don't know what you're missing."

Artemis's gray face began to turn red when the workshop's door slid open. She turned to see who it was and her face almost fell.

"Looks like our guys came looking for us." Jinx chortled.

One of the Wally's approached Artemis and placed his palm on the small of her back, gently sliding it down, caressing her butt. Even though her Wally had done the same countless times, she felt a lightning bolt shoot up her spine.

"I was worried that you had gone and cast a spell on Artemis, he told the girl who looked like his girlfriend.

Artemis cleared her throat. "Oh Wally, you know I'd never do that. We just had a misunderstanding."

Jinx wrapped her arms around the visiting speedster's waist, drawing their pelvises together. "She's right, were BBF's now."

"Really, you are?"

"Absolutely … now we share everything." She replied before giving him a passionate kiss. "Do we have a room yet, because I think we need one?"

A happy smile appeared on his face. "Cyborg just assigned us one of the guest rooms."

"That's great, because I can't wait to get my hands on you tonight."

Artemis took his hand and led him out the door. "See you guys at breakfast!" She shouted as they exited the room.

Local Wally laughed. "They sure seem to be eager."

"You can say that again." She replied.

He took her hand. "Their enthusiasm is catching. Shall we?" He smiled as he kissed her.

Artemis's mind raced as she tried to think of a nice way of saying "I'm not in the mood tonight." But she looked into his eyes and didn't see a stranger. She also thought about how Jinx would be with her boyfriend tonight. She looked him in the eyes again.

 _Oh, what the heck._

"You know me, Wally. I'm always in the mood."

He began to kiss her passionately. At first she was scared until she felt the familiarity of his lips on hers. She quickly noticed he was a better kisser.

"Let's do it here."

"In my lab?"

"Yeah, here."

Artemis looked around. There was no bed.

"There's no bed here."

"We don't need one." He picked her up and sat on the edge of a table.

"You want to do it on a table?"

"There's a first time for everything." He whispered into her ear.

Artemis surprised herself with her reply. "That sounds hot."

 _ **-( - )-**_

 _Next morning …_

The sliding doors to the common room swished open. Jinx looked up from the breakfast table and saw Artemis, who was still disguised as the hextress, walk in with her boyfriend. They briefly locked eyes with each other. Raven and Beast Boy were seated next to Jinx and Artemis chose to sit on their other side.

"You lovebirds slept in late." Jinx said in a sing song, in Artemis's voice.

Local Wally smiled. "We were up late, weren't we, Jinxie?"

"I don't think this is appropriate conversation for the breakfast table." Artemis replied.

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged a furtive glance, after which the changeling blurted. "Uh, but you always talk about your ahem bedroom escapades every morning. And when Rave says that isn't appropriate you tell her to lighten up."

"Maybe I've changed my mind and I agree with her now."

"Really, you do?"

"Yes, BB, I do."

Raven and her beau resumed eating and finished their breakfasts. Before they rose to clear their places Raven tapped him three times on his knee. It was code for "We need to talk." They walked together into the kitchen and Raven turned on the water at full blast in the sink to mask their conversation.

"Something's going on with Jinx and Artemis. I can feel it." He whispered to her as he rinsed the dishes.

"I sense something too. But I can't put my finger on it." She replied as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Since when does Jinx not brag about her sex life?"

"And agree with me?" The demoness added. "Something's fishy about all this. We don't know Artemis all that well, but she seems rather relaxed and familiar with us this morning."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You think something is up?"

Raven frowned. "When Jinx is involved, I know something is up."

"So what do we do?"

Raven pondered his question for a moment.

"If you can get them out of the Tower for a while, I can do some snooping around."

"I know just the thing; I'll take them out for pizza, my treat. There's no way the Wallies will turn that down."

A tiny smile appeared on Raven's face. Ýou'd better take a credit card with you. One with a big credit limit. Keep them away as long as you can, I would like to have a few hours to look around. Take them out for ice cream afterwards if you have to."

"You got it, mama."

A small sigh escaped her lips. "Must that be your pet name for me?"

He wagged his eyebrows. "I could call you my gray and violet love machine."

"On second thought, I think 'mama' is just fine."

 _ **-( - )-**_

"So, just to double check, that'll be 5 meat lovers, 5 super Supremes, one chicken barbeque and one veggie lovers pizza, with extra tofu, and 5 bottomless sodas. Did I miss anything?" The waitress asked.

"You forgot my Hawaiian Pizza" the girl dressed in forest green interrupted.

"Sorry about that. They should be ready in 15 minutes. Can I get you any appetizers while you wait?"

"Cheese sticks please!" The pink haired girl added.

 _Hmmm… that's weird. Jinx hates cheese sticks. And even though she's the only Titan who likes Hawaiian pizza, she didn't order it, Artemis did. I think Rave's right … something is rotten in Denmark._

The Wallies proceeded to order several appetizers: chicken wings, fried calamari, some deep fried raviolis, etc.

Once the waitress left the changeling tried to start up a conversation. Her turned to the girl he thought was Artemis.

"Did you guys sleep well last night? I know that sometimes sleeping in a strange bed can be … you know what mean. It doesn't feel like your own."

"Oh, we slept great didn't we, Wally?"

"We sure did babe, thought we didn't spend it all sleeping, did we?"

Beast Boy saw Jinx give Artemis a quick glare. He made a mental note.

"How about you, Beast Boy? Rumor has it that you and Raven don't always spend the night in your room."

"Where did you hear that?"

She pointed at the pink haired girl. "Jinx told me. She says that you two have a lovers' nest outside the Tower. Let me guess, you guys get really wild at night, huh? So where is it? Is it a cabin in the woods or maybe an apartment in an old, run down, unoccupied building?"

The changeling blushed. He was caught off guard by the blonde's very direct question.

"Well, uh, sometimes Rave and I like to get away for a bit. As for where we go, I'm afraid that's on a need to know basis."

The waitress returned with their drinks and their appetizers. The changeling got up.

"I gotta go to the little boys' room. Be right back."

The changeling rushed off and as he hoped the restroom was empty. He pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. Raven's face appeared.

"You have news?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. More weirdness. Artemis was asking about our love life. Said Jinx told her we have an offsite love nest.

"You didn't tell them about our little private beach on Seal Island?"

"Of course not. That's our place, I'm never telling anyone about it. But you know what was weird? Artemis asked if we had a cabin or an apartment. You remember whose usually says that, right?"

Raven nodded. "Yes … Jinx. I have a theory, Gar; but I need more time to investigate."

"I'll keep them busy … Rave … what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to look around some more."

"I'd better get back to the table, or the Wallies will eat everything."

"Two Kid Flashes. My mind is still boggling at the possibilities. And don't overeat, you and I are going out tonight for dinner, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten. See you later babe. Love ya!"

"I love you too." She replied with a small smile.

Raven snapped her communicator shut and headed off to Jinx's room. When she reached the door she phased right through it.

 _ **-( - )-**_

 _Later that night …_

Everyone was gathered in the common room, watching the two speedsters play a racing video game. Robin and Cyborg were cheering for local Wally while the blond and Beast Boy were cheering for the visitor. Raven was, as usual, seated at the end of the couch reading a book. She did notice that the pink haired girl kept checking her watch. Raven checked her own watch and mumbled something to herself.

The race ended in a tie.

"No way! That's never happened before. I didn't even think it was possible." Cyborg groaned.

Raven got up from her spot, her book tucked under her arm. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

She phased into the floor and disappeared.

The changeling yawned. "Yeah, time to hit the hay." He walked out the door. Officially, BB and Raven did not share a room, but everyone knew that he hadn't slept in one of his bunks for over a year.

"One more match?" Local Wally asked.

"You're on." His twin replied.

The blond nodded at the pink haired woman, who quietly followed her out of the common room. They took a lift back down to the basement, so that they could perform their transformation away from prying eyes.

"Hurry up!" The pink haired girl remarked in an anxious voice as she glanced at her watch. "It's almost time."

"Relax, we have more than five minutes to spare." The blond chortled as she locked the door behind her and picked up the timer she left on a desk and showed it to her companion. "See, six whole minutes to spare."

"I can' t wait for this to be over." Artemis sighed. "I want to be me again."

Jinx grinned. "So, how was it? Was he good?"

A small smile appeared on Artemis' slips. "Actually … I enjoyed it. He was different from my Wally. He really knows his way around a woman's body. It was … exquisite."

Jinx's grin grew wide. "I also had a blast. We tried some new positions; well they were new for you guys. I told him I borrowed Raven's copy of the Illustrated Kama Sutra. I think he's gonna buy one when you guys get home."

Artemis shook her head. "I can't believe we actually traded boyfriends and that they have no idea we did it."

Before Jinx could reply a gravelly monotone interrupted their conversation.

"So that's why you traded bodies."

The two women shrieked as Raven walked out of the shadows. She was carrying Jinx's spell book and one of Jinx's ingredient jars.

"Raven, what the hell!?" The blond Jinx screeched. "Why can't you mind your own business? Do I go poking around trying to find out where you take BB every night to bonk him?"

"What Gar and I do, is our business. What you have done could affect the whole team. I'm very disappointed with both of you."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Oh great, the demoness is going to lecture us on morality."

"I am doing no such thing. If your boyfriends were on board with this, then I would walk away. But they aren't and if they were to find out what you did, all hell could break loose and that would affect the team."

Jinx looked at the timer. It was counting down the final minute of the spell.

"Unless you snitch, they won't find out … did you tell anyone?"

"Gar is also aware that you swapped bodies, but he doesn't know why, though he does suspect what you were up to. But he understands what's at stake and will keep quiet. Your secret, as detestable as it is, is safe with me."

The counter finally beeped. The twenty four hour period was over.

The women looked at each other.

"Jinx! What's going on? Why haven't we switched back yet?"

"I don't know." The hextress stammered. "Maybe the timer is off? Raven? Did you change it?"

"I did no such thing. Your timer is correct. Twenty four hours have passed."

"Then why haven't we changed back?" Artemis whimpered.

"Jinx made the potion wrong."

"No I didn't! I followed the book to the letter."

"You made a mistake." Raven raised the jar she had in her hand. "You used a wrong ingredient. This isn't demon's sulfur, it's devil's sulfur."

"You mean there's a difference?" Jinx squawked.

"Yes, there is."

"So when do we change back?" Artemis asked as her voice cracked.

Raven heaved a weary sigh. "I have bad news for both of you."

Jinx balled her fists. "Raven … when will this spell end?"

"Never, the change is permanent." She said as she sadly shook her head. "You're stuck in your new forms."

"Noooooooo! "Both women screamed.

 _ **-( - )-**_

Now they're in trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

"Noooooooo! "Both women screamed.

Raven crossed her arms and frowned. "This is what you get for dabbling in magic beyond your level of competence."

Artemis grabbed Raven by her shoulders and shook her and her hood fell down.

"Raven! There has to be a way to undo this. Please tell me there is." The pink haired archer wailed. "I don't want to sleep with her Wally again."

"You could tell the guys the truth."

"Are you insane!?" Jinx shrieked. "We'd both get dumped. Wally and I are talking about marriage. He can't find out, ever!"

"If that's the case, then one could argue that you were insane since it was you who proposed this hare brained scheme. That said, there is a way to undo the effects of the potion."

"There is?" Both women replied in unison.

Raven nodded. "Yes, there is. Since the potions use demon's and devil's sulfur, a demon can undo the spell."

Jinx's blond face broke out in a grin. "We're saved!"

"We are? Oh yeah, Raven's a demon. You can undo the spell, Raven?"

The violet haired Titan shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"You can't!? Why the hell not?" Jinx screeched.

"It's quite simple, I'm half demon. Only a full blooded, full powered demon of noble standing can break the spell."

"Well, you must know more than a few. Someone must owe you a favor." Jinx remarked.

"Actually, I know very few demons and since the day I banished my father I've become rather unwelcome in the netherworld. Let's just say I have no friends in that realm."

Artemis's face fell. "So we have no options? You mean we're stuck like this forever?"

Raven began to pace around the room. "Well, I think my father could be persuaded to break the spell … for a price."

"A … a price?" Artemis gulped. "What kind of price would Trigon want?"

"Your souls." Raven replied in the flattest of monotones. "Your souls for all eternity."

"OK, how bad can that be?" Jinx asked.

"You'll be concubines, actually more like sex slaves, for him and his minions for all of eternity. And when they aren't banging you, they'll be torturing you."

"OK, that's bad. So, do we have any other options?" Jinx agreed.

Artemis looked at Raven with Jinx's pleading cat like eyes. Her jaw trembled ever so slightly.

"I have some ideas, but I need to do some research. The good thing is that time is on our side. Cyborg and I have been tasked with finding your home dimension. I doubt we'll find it anytime soon, I'm guessing at least three months, probably longer."

"Raven, how long do you think we'll be stuck like this?" Jinx asked.

"I was under the impression that this is what you wanted." Raven smirked.

"It isn't fun anymore. We had our taste but that's all we wanted … a taste."

"There's nothing I can do about that, and speaking of which,your men are probably done with their video games … they're headed this way, I can sense them approaching… I need to leave, they think I went to bed. If they find me here it would look suspicious."

"What are we supposed to do?" Artemis whimpered.

Raven shrugged. "Carry on with your deception, I guess. Enjoy the forbidden sex, ladies. I hope it was worth it."

Raven sank into the floor just before the door opened and the two Wallies entered.

"You two have become best friends, you're always hanging out with each other." Local Wally remarked.

"So we have." Jinx replied.

"So are you ladies ready to turn in for the night?"

When Artemis and her Wally arrived in the Titans dimension their "look and feel" adapted to the local style. The two men were indistinguishable, except for some very subtle body language differences. Artemis, subconsciously took her own Wally's hand. The speedster grinned and his counterpart snickered.

"Sorry, Jinx; I'm the wrong Wally. You want him."

Artemis gasped; realizing that she almost blew their cover. The two men laughed.

"I guess we had our chance to swap girlfriends." Local Wally remarked, still snickering

"That would have been cool … not that we would ever do that." Visiting Wally reassured the woman who looked like Artemis as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Good night guys, sleep well." He called out as he and Jinx left. Local Wally picked up Artemis bridal style.

"Last night was great. Ready for an encore, babe? Because I sure am." He asked.

Artemis looked into his eyes and last night's encounter came flooding back. Not only had she experienced her lover's dimensional counterpart, she also experienced him while she was in Jinx's body, which was an experience in and of itself. Her earlier remark, that it had been an exquisite experience was not an exaggeration. Jinx's boyfriend knew how to push her buttons, at least the ones on Jinx's body. She hated to admit it, but he was far better than her Wally, at one point she almost blacked out. She also found herself hoping that Jinx really was teaching her Wally a few tricks to take home. And while she really wanted to be her old self again and to be with her Wally, she realized that spending the night with Jinx's boyfriend wasn't such a bad deal after all, as long their dirty secret wasn't exposed.

Surprising herself, a sultry smile appeared on her face.

"You bet I'm ready, but tonight I'd like to go back to our room."

Local Wally smiled. "Anything you want, Jinxie."

 _ **-( - )-**_

The changeling found his mate already in bed, sitting up with one of her huge, ancient and dusty books in her lap. Using her powers she quickly turned the pages and didn't even acknowledge his arrival, until he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. She looked up from her book.

"What took you so long?"

"I bumped into Robin. He also thinks something is going on with Jinx and Artemis. He doesn't know anything. So did they do a body swap? Did you find out anything?"

She bookmarked her page and set the huge book on her nightstand.

"Your intuition was right, they did swap bodies."

"And?"

She paused and took his hand. "What I'm about to tell you stays here. Understand?"

He nodded. "I get it, it's super confidential … so, why the body swap. I mean, this wasn't unintentional like when you and Starfire switched, right?"

"It was completely intentional. And the reason was … disgusting."

"I'm not following you, Rave."

Raven face palmed. "It's embarrassing just to say it … they wanted to sleep with each other's boyfriend."

The changeling's jaw dropped. "That is so incredibly hot."

She gave him a four eyed glare.

"Not that I would ever do that … I mean, even I wanted to, and I don't … magic's your thing and not mine … so that would never happen … you know that I …"

She covered his mouth in dark energy. "I know, Gar, I know. But tell me, if another Raven showed up from another dimension … wouldn't you at least think about it?"

The dark energy vanished and he grinned sheepishly. "I guess I might wonder how she's different from you … I mean, if she tried to seduce me, that would be pretty hot, but I would turn her down … so what's the deal? They just wanted a one night stand or something?"

"That's exactly what they wanted. But what really churned my stomach is that Jinx doesn't even consider it cheating, while the guys have no idea that they were unwilling participants in the cheat."

"I have to say, Rave, learning about this really makes me appreciate you. I know you'd never pull something like that. I'll never be able to look at Jinx the same way again." A small sigh escaped his lips. "Oh well, at least it's over."

"Actually …"

His eyes boggled. "You mean they're going for seconds?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Yup, they're still swapped. And to make matters worse, the Wallies are enjoying it. I can only imagine how Wally would react if he found out. What do you think?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what goes on in Wally's hyperspeed brain. I know that if I found out you were doing that to me …"

He stopped talking.

"Go ahead, Gar; you can tell me."

An unhappy sigh escaped his lips. "I'd never talk to you again."

"I understand. I would probably do the same thing."

"So why are they going for seconds?"

"Jinx made a body swapping potion, but she messed it up, it was supposed to be a 24 hour potion."

"So … how long is the spell?"

"It's permanent."

"You mean it never ends?"

"Well, if one of them were to die, they would switch back."

"That sounds ominous. Any other way to break it?"

"We could ask my father to do it."

"Scratch that. So, is that why you were reading that book?"

"Yes, I am looking for a way to break the spell, but so far I've found nothing. Though, you did give me an idea."

"I did? What was it?"

"I was thinking we could kill Jinx and after they switch back we toss her in a Lazarus pit to revive her."

The changeling laughed. "I think she'd go back to the other dimension with their Wally before doing that."

"There's also the possibility that they might resume their switched identities after reviving her … I need to do more research, but not now. Right now I need you."

A happy smile appeared on his face. "I love hearing you say that … and by the way … there's something I need to ask you."

He opened his night stand drawer and retrieved a small object, which he kept hidden under the bed covers.

"I know we're only 22 years old, but in our line of work there are no guarantees. A lot of superheroes snuff it early on."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to bring this up the day our guests arrived, and to be honest I was gonna wait until they left. Anyway, I changed my mind, I don't want to wait."

His right hand was still tucked under the covers and he pulled it out. His hand was balled and he slowly opened it, revealing a ring with a dazzling amethyst that matched her eyes.

"I would be honored if you became Raven Logan, my wife."

She became wide eyed. She and the changeling had been a couple for almost three years. Their relationship had become "comfortable", and while some of her teammates had cracked jokes about them being an "old married couple" even back when they were teens, this was unexpected.

"Rave? You OK?"

She took the ring from his palm and slipped it on her ring finger.

"I like the way 'Raven Logan' sounds." She replied. "It sounds … right."

They leaned in and shared a kiss. Raven admired her ring.

"I think we need to celebrate." She droned in her monotone.

"It's kind of late. The gang should already be in bed and I don't think any restaurants are open and …"

She kissed him again to silence him. Their smooch fest continued, until she finally spoke.

"I was thinking of a quick trip to Seal Island."

"You mean under the stars, on the beach?" He smiled.

"You know it's our favorite place. Being together … in nature … has always felt right to me. I can't think of a place I would rather go to celebrate."

She raised her arms and a black hemisphere rose and whisked them away.

 _ **-( - )-**_

Is Artemis getting too comfortable with the current arrangement? And how would he guys react if they found out?


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of platform shoes clicked on the hard surface in the hallway. The local Kid Flash and the woman he erroneously thought was Jinx made their way down the hallway. Artemis had a pleased smile on her face. Last night had been even better than the first night and she knew why: Jinx's Wally was less inhibited than her own lover. As they approached the common room doors Wally's hand went to her bottom and caressed it very sensually in the very public hallway. Had her Wally tried that back at Happy Harbor he would have received a slap and a rebuke from her. The doors parted and his hand continued its sensual groping. To her surprise she was just fine with that.

"Well, good morning, y'all. Now who wants waffles?" Cyborg greeted them.

"Waffles sound good to me. We do have real maple syrup, right?" Artemis replied as she sat down.

Cyborg looked back at the pink haired woman. "Whadya mean, do we have real maple syrup? Have I ever served up any of that fake stuff before?"

Jinx, who was already seated with the visiting Kid Flash, replied. "You don't strike me as the type to cut corners with food."

Cyborg grinned. "You got that right, Artemis. You just don't mess with food." He replied as he placed a platter of fresh waffles on the table. "One of these days, I'll get BB to eat meat, just you wait and see."

"That is very unlikely to happen." A gravelly monotone interrupted.

"Morning, Raven. Your French Toast will be ready in a minute. And as always, I make them the right way, with real eggs and milk, and none of that vegan tofu crap your boyfriend eats."

Raven sat down next to the blond woman. She was wearing her violet hair long and was donning her white leotard and cape. Her arms were tucked under her cape, until she sat down next to Jinx when they came out and she served herself some tea. Jinx immediately noticed the ring with the huge amthyst on Raven's finger. Jinx's eyes boggled when she saw the engagement ring. She leapt to her feet and pointed at Raven.

"Holy Crap! Raven and BB are engaged!"

The sorceress gave the blond Jinx a mild glare, and the hextress realized that she was blowing her cover, as the blond archer wasn't a friend of the demoness. Fortunately no one noticed her mistake as they crowded around the Chromatically Challenged Couple™.

Cyborg's mechanical eye zoomed out, looking much like a jeweler's loupe. He leaned over and taking Raven's hand he gave the ring a close look, after which he whistled.

"You outdid yourself, grass stain. That is one classy ring, and a great match for the classy lady it now belongs to. Congrats to you both, it's about time."

A slight blush appeared on Raven's face as Starfire and Robin joined in the congratulations as did both of the Wallies. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. Jinx and Artemis gave the sorceress a quick 'attagirl' before quietly retreating into the kitchen. Jinx crossed her arms and frowned.

"I don't freaking believe it. Raven is going to be the first lady Titan to bag a sucker." Jinx complained. "How is it even possible? She's a creepy demon/witch/hag thing. If we had a yearbook, she would have been voted most likely to wind up an old spinster."

"I thought you said that they've been together for a long time." Artemis replied. "They seem like a really nice couple."

"Oh please, they couldn't be more mismatched. Her IQ has to be twice his … I guess she couldn't be too choosy and had to settle for BB. I guess he's better than nothing."

"I think you're wrong about that. BB isn't dim or stupid. I don't think she settled at all."

Jinx snorted. "She's still smarter than him, do you really think they're a great couple?

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "I'll bet they've never cheated on each other."

"How many times do I have to say it? We aren't cheating." Jinx hissed back at woman inhabiting her body.

"If that's the case, why not come clean with your boyfriend." A gravelly monotone interrupted them. Both women gasped when they realized Raven was right behind them.

"Go ahead and hug me, and pretend you're happy for me, which I know you're not, Jinx. We don't want anyone to know what we're really talking about."

Jinx hugged Raven first, after which Artemis embraced her. "Actually, I am happy for you, and even though I only met you a few days ago, I can tell that you and BB are a great couple."

"Thank you. I have a question: is there a Beast Boy in your world?"

Artemis nodded. "We have one, but he's different from yours. He got his shape shifting powers from Miss Martian, through a blood transfusion. In theory he can morph into any object and he can change color too."

"Really? Are you serious?" Raven gasped.

"He likes being green, because of Miss Martian. He's also younger, he's in his early teens." Artemis giggled.

"What's so funny?" Raven growled.

"Oh, it's nothing. Gar can be so cute. He has a secret girlfriend and no one knows who she is. We can tell when he goes out to see her … his tail disappears when he goes see her."

"His tail?"

Artemis smiled. "His preferred form kind of looks like a cross between a monkey and a boy. He has hairy arms and the tail to. He also morphs a new outfit when he goes out to see her."

"Morphs a new outfit? You mean, he's basically naked all the time?" Raven asked in a wary tone.

"Well, yeah, that's what Miss Martian does too."

"So why is he called Beast Boy? His powers seem more like Madam Rouge's."

"Madam Who?" Artemis asked.

"A world class bitch." Jinx interrupted. "I can see why Raven is disturbed."

"Gar has always loved animals." Artemis interjected. "But I really don't know why he chooses only to morph into animals."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to hear all this, but that's not why I'm here talking to you." She replied as she clandestinely handed each woman a vial filled with small pills."

"What are these?" Jinx asked as she looked at her vial with a jaundiced eye.

"Take them four times a day. They will make you feel ill."

"And … why do I want to be sick?" Jinx grumbled.

"First of all, I'm certain that while you have access to Jinx's powers and Speedy gave us all a tutorial on archery last month, neither of you could perform at a level anyone would expect, not even with the muscle memory in Artemis's body. I sneaked a peak at Robin's intel and there are probably going to be multiple bank robberies tomorrow. I will volunteer to stay behind to care for you."

"And we are doing this, why?" Jinx asked.

"I found a way to switch you back, and we don't want anyone around when that happens. Gar is going to make sure they don't come back before we're done."

"You mean Beast Boy knows?" Artemis suppressed a shriek.

You have nothing to worry about; he will protect your dirty secret. And before I forget, there is a fringe benefit to the pills."

"There is?" Artemis asked.

Raven nodded. "You'll be too ill to have sex with your … boyfriends."

"Who says I don't want to have sex with her Wally?" Jinx grumbled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "There's a saying, Jinx. When you're stuck in a hole, stop digging."

"You're a party pooper."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You've had your fun. If you keep it up, you will eventually blow your cover, especially between the sheets. They'll notice that something is off and put two plus two together. And we have to keep you off missions. Your cover will definitely be blown when you try to impersonate each other."

Raven's lecture was interrupted by Starfire, who zoomed in and snatched Raven, taking her into the air.

"Raven, this is most glorious news. Robin has made the reservations at a fancy restaurant to celebrate your betrothal with a grand lunch!"

Raven was about to decline the offer, but as she looked into her friend's eyes she found she was unable to decline.

"Lunch sounds nice."

 _ **-( - )-**_

That was a short chapter, but I've had a terrible case of writer's block. I figured this was better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. A short chapter will have to do for now.

 _ **-( - )-**_

Beast Boy looked down at the setting in front of him.

"Rave?"

Starfire wasn't exaggerating when she said that Robin had made reservations at a fancy restaurant. As in fancy with a capital F. Gar had heard about the place, it was the ritziest eatery in all of Jump City, if not the whole state. It was one of those places that didn't put prices next to the entries in the menu, which happened to be in French. He had learned a smattering of French as a child in Africa, not that it helped him at all, as the only thing he recognized was Ratatouille, and that was only because he had seen the Disney movie.

He glanced over at his fiancé. Raven's brow was furrowed and he suddenly recalled that she didn't speak French. Across the table, Robin was expertly explaining everything on the menu to Starfire. Having grown up in Wayne Manor he had been exposed to this sort of fare before. Cyborg of course accessed one of his databases as he read the menu. Both Wallies as well as Kinx and Artemis looked befuddled.

The changeling looked back at his future wife.

"So?" He asked her.

She pulled out her Titans communicator and did a google search for a French cuisine website.

"Why did he bring us here?" She grumbled. "I would have been fine with something more conventional … like pizza. And I don't care what Robin says … I'm not eating snails."

He suppressed as snicker. Raven had the well earned reputation as an intellectual, and many thought she was out of Gar's league because of that. But even Raven had her shortcomings. She wasn't a gourmand and this was the Maison California, one of the few restaurants in the state with a Michelin 4 star rating.

The changeling pointed out an entrée that would go well with his witch girlfriend's carnivore habits.

"Bouef Bourguignon?" She asked him.

"Burgundy beef."

"And it's good?"

"Being a vegetarian I've never tried it; but I expect everything here is good. I think it'll be right up your alley."

Raven nodded. "When we were teens, had anyone told me that I would be asking you for advice on what to order at a restaurant …"

"And that I would suggest a meat based dish … yeah, you would have said they were crazy."

Raven closed her menu. "I'm switching them back tomorrow."

"Why not do it today?"

"Because … I'm not actually doing the switching."

"You mean?"

"Yes, that exactly what I mean."

"No way. How?"

"A payment will be involved."

"Wwhat kind of payment are we talking about here?"

"Nothing special, just as a small relic I keep locked in my chest; it possesses no powers but he will want it for sentimental reasons."

"Since when is he sentimental?"

"He isn't, but he will want this relic. I was saving it for something more important. Part of me is fine with leaving Jinx permanently swapped. And while I'm disappointed that Artemis played along in this deception, I did learn that Jinx deceived her as well, that she didn't really want to go along with this, so I will sacrifice my little treasure to save her neck."

The changeling grinned. "You know why I love you? Because you're a softy."

"Tell anyone that and you're a dead man." She smirked.

He gave her a sultry smile. "You know I'm not a kiss and tell guy."

"OK, you two love birds. Stop making googly eyes at each other and tell us what we want to know." Cyborg needled the Chromatically Challenged Couple™.

"You mean the date?" Raven replied in bored voice.

"Yes, yes! The date of your nuptials!" Starfire enthused.

"Star … we just got engaged." The changeling protested. "We haven't thought that far ahead."

"I'll, say you haven't. I don't even see a ring on Raven's finger. That isn't very classy, Grass Stain!"

"Gar's proposal was very spur of the moment. And we aren't going to do rings."

"Aw, c'mon! Whaddya mean, no rings? It's tradition, Raven."

A small smile appeared on Raven's face. "Gar and I have our own traditions."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Your own traditions?"

"Yes, our own."

"You mind telling us what they are?"

"If you must know, Garfield has marked me."

"He … marked you?" Cyborg, Robin and the Wallies asked in unison.

"Yes, I'll show you."

Everyone held their collective breath, fearing what Raven was about to show them. With her hand she lifted her hair, exposing her neck, which has a bright red welt on it.

"He bit you!" Cyborg shrieked before turning to the changeling. "B, what the hell is wrong with you? You bit her!"

Raven lowered her long hair, covering up the bite mark. "Don't yell at him, it was my idea."

Cyborg stared dumbfounded and Robin was speechless. Local Wally leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"Raven, BB; you guys are way cool."

"No they're not, they're … I don't know what they are. Raven, did you really ask B to bite you. That isn't a hickey on your neck, that looks nasty. Don't tell me that's an Azarathian tradition or something."

"If you really must know, it's a demon thing. And in case you're wondering, I also marked Gar, though not on his neck."

"Cyborg began frantically waving his arms. "We don't want to know! Too much information"

"Oh, I'd like to know!" Jinx purred, forgetting that she was still in Artemis's body.

Raven glared at her, but her mistake was quickly forgotten as the waiter arrived to take their order.

 _ **-( - )-**_

 _A little later …_

"I have to say, it don't usually go for that European snob food, but that was pretty good." Cyborg announced as he wiped himself with a napkin. Robin and Starfire were busy feeding each other dessert, while the Wallies kept ordering more food.

Raven rose to her feet.

"Excuse me; I'll be in the ladies' room".

As she walked away, she made eye contact with Artemis and Jinx, who both understood they were to follow her. After Raven was gone they also rose and excused themselves. Raven was waiting for them in the restaurant's restroom, which she sealed with her powers once they arrived.

"We're alone, we can talk here." Raven deadpanned.

Jinx had an ear to ear grin, which looked creepy on Artemis's face.

"So where did you bite him, Raven. Tell us it was somewhere hot."

"I bit him on his left shoulder. He's almost finished healing. But that's not why we're here."

"He's almost healed? How did you bite him?" Artemis asked in a trembling voice.

Raven rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, exposing her demonic, serrated teeth. Artemis shrieked while Jinx continued to grin. Raven closed her mouth and when she reopened it her normal teeth had returned.

"I trust you have your pills in your possession."

Both women nodded.

"Good take one now. By dinner time you'll be feeling it. Take another one after dinner, then a third one before bedtime. When you wake up in the morning you'll look a bus hit you. After the others leave I'll give you the antidote and we'll go see someone who can undo your boneheaded mistake."

Artemis gulped. "Is this person a friend of yours?"

"I wouldn't call him a friend."

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, he's gonna want to be paid."

"That is correct."

"How much?"

"I'll take care of it." Raven replied.

"We should pay you back. It's only fair." Artemis remarked.

"I'm not paying him with money."

"If not with money, then with what?"

Raven reached for her jeweled belt and opened a compartment, from which she withdrew a small, violet pouch. She loosened its drawstring and shook the pouch over her palm, and after a couple of shakes a nasty looking fang fell from it and landed on her hand.

"What is that?" Artemis gulped.

"It's a tooth, dummy." Jinx snapped at her.

"I've never seen one that looks like that … it looks … evil."

Raven raised her palm so they could get a better look at her relic.

"This tooth came straight from Lucifer's mouth. It is said that Michael the Archangel himself knocked it out, but there is no proof of that."

Artemis became wide eyed. "You mean … the Lucifer?"

"The one and only."

"How … how did you get it?"

"That's a long story, one I'd rather not share."

Jinx, mesmerized, stared at the fang. "Other than you, who could possibly want that thing?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Now take your pills and let's go back to the table."

Artemis gulped her pill and washed it down with a swig of water. As they walked back to the table her mind raced, wondering who this mysteriou wizard was.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, ya'll! Who wants some of my world famous four bean and three meat chili!? And before you ask, grass stain, I made I vegetarian batch just for you, even though that just ruins it if you ask me."

Cyborg was never known for putting on a fancy spread. Unlike the meal earlier in the day at the French restaurant his spreads were more "down home", as in he just plopped huge pots of chili on the table and everyone helped themselves. Jinx smacked her lips as this was one of her favorite dishes. She greedily reached for the ladle, only to have Raven beat her to it. As the demoness served herself she gave the blond woman a fleeting glance, before handing over the ladle. As Jinx served herself, Raven whispered "Don't eat too much."

Jinx recalled the pills Raven gave her. She wasn't feeling ill yet and was wondering if the pills actually worked, before remembering that Raven gave them to her. Of course they worked, they just had yet to kick in. Jinx served herself a very modest serving. Artemis did the same, after which the two Wallies nearly finished the pot.

Soon dinner was over and everyone pitched in to clean up. Robin reminded everyone that it was movie night and it was Starfire's turn to choose the movie, and she selected an old Disney classic: The Jungle Book. Raven of course had already read Kipling's original version of the story, and restrained herself from criticizing the changes Disney had made to the story. Beast Boy and Starfire sang along to the movie's songs while Raven and Jinx quietly rolled their eyes. He even morphed into a bear during "The Bear Necessities "

Jinx and Artemis took their second pill before the movie began and to their surprise they began to feel its effects. At first they had no appetite for snacks and as the movie progressed they felt worse. They quietly sat through the movie and once it ended the Titans performed a quick cleaning in the common room before calling it a night and adjourning to their rooms. As instructed by Raven the two women took their third pill and within minutes of consuming Jinx was bent over in pain, silently cursing Raven and her stupid pills. Artemis was faring no better as she threw up.

Raven was right about the Wallies not pestering the women for any bedroom gymnastics that night and they were taken to the infirmary, where after examining them Cyborg announced a prognosis: they had a stomach flu. He prescribed them some pedialite and sent them off to bed.

 _ **-( - )-**_

 _8 hours later …_

Artemis opened her eyes. Raven has instructed her to take another pill in the morning, but she was convinced that would not be necessary for one simple reason: she felt even worse than the night before.

"Jinx, babe; how are you feeling?"

"Worse." Artemis gurgled in reply as she wondered what were the ingredients in Raven's magic pills.

Jinx was faring no better, and the young women were taken back to the infirmary, where Cyborg scratched his bald scalp wondering why the women were in such bad shape.

"Let me try my healing powers." Raven volunteered.

"Go for it; I'm out of ideas." Cyborg replied.

Raven approached the blond first and her blue healing light appeared. Jinx moaned in relief as some of the pain subsided. She repeated the task with Artemis.

"I'm afraid that all I can do is alleviate their discomfort." The violet haired Titan announced. "I can't actually heal them … the virus is just going to have to run its course. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Raven; I'm sure they appreciate it." Robin remarked.

Jinx and Artemis nodded their agreement. Then, just as Raven has expected, the crime alarm went off. Robin ran to a satellite console in the infirmary and typed furiously. Within moments the crime scene data appeared on the screen.

"Just as I was expecting: two bank robberies downtown. This should be easy. Raven, are you OK staying behind and watching over the ladies? I know you and Beast Boy work together."

"Don't worry, Raven; I have BB's back." Local Wally interjected.

It was all going according to plan.

"Thank you, Wallace; I appreciated it." She replied.

"We're good then … we need to hurry … Titans Go!"

The combined team, sans Raven and the two sick women, rushed out the infirmary door. Raven saw Beast Boy and Starfire flying downtown, while the speedsters and the T-Car made their way on the ground. She approached the two women and gave each one a strange looking red pill, which they eagerly consumed. Almost instantaneously they recovered from their illness.

"I trust the antidote worked."

"It did, but did you really have to make us feel like we were dying?" Jinx protested.

"The subterfuge had to be credible." She replied in a flat monotone as she opened a portal. "Now if you ladies will follow me." She gestured at the portal.

 _ **-( - )-**_

Neither Jinx or Artemis had the power of flight and as soon as they stepped through the portal they went into a free fall, screaming as they tumbled through a dark void. Within moments Raven caught them with her dark energy.

"Raven, where are you taking us? All I see around us is a darkness." Artemis shouted.

Jinx began to sniff the air. After getting a good whiff she smelled sulfur.

"Raven, please tell me that you aren't taking us to Hell!"

"We're going to Hell!?" Artemis shrieked.

"We're not going to Hell … I'm taking you to Outer Perdition."

"Outer what?"

Jinx groaned. "Outer Perdition is Hell's equivalent of Purgatory."

"And why are we going there?"

Before Raven could answer the emerged from the void and landed in front of what looked like a macabre looking castle.

"Technically, we aren't there yet. Follow me and keep your mouths shut. Understood?"

Jinx and Artemis nodded. The followed Raven up to a moat of lava that surrounded the castle. Artemis had to suppress her gag reflex as the moat reeked of burnt flesh. She looked down and saw the remnants of what looked like demons sizzling in the magma. She was going to ask Raven about why those dead demons were in the moat, but recalled Raven's admonition and kept her yap shut.

Raven approached the spot where the drawbridge would lower. As she stopped a guttural voice shouted from the one of the castle's ramparts.

"Who approaches Outer Perdition?"

"Tell the master of this realm that the Gem seeks audience with him."

There was no immediate reply. Jinx felt goosebumps form on her arms. She looked down into the moat and wondered if she would soon be joining its unfortunate inhabitants. A load creaking sound interrupted her train of thought as the drawbridge began to come down.

"Audience has been granted."

Jinx suddenly decided that she would rather go back with visiting Wally to his dimension and live out the rest of her days as Artemis Nguyen than cross that drawbridge.

"Do not keep the Master waiting. It would be unwise." The otherworldly voice admonished them.

Raven calmly crossed the drawbridge. She stopped and turned to face her companions.

"If you value your lives you will follow me now."

The two women, who were trembling so hard that they could barely walk; stumbled across the bridge and followed Raven into the great unknown inside the castle walls.

 _ **-( - )-**_

The castle's courtyard was unlike anything Artemis had ever seen before. There were bubbling lava pits, which Raven warned them to steer clear and not approach. But that was not the worst of it. The courtyard was overrun with some of the vilest and macabre looking creatures the archer had ever seen. They came in all sizes, shapes and colors. Horns, fangs, wart encrusted hides and unusual limbs were par for the course. And the stench made Artemis gag more than once.

Jinx kept her runaway mouth shut for a change and took in the surroundings, unable to conceal her horror. Seeing the Hellish landscape around her made her repent of everything bad she had done in her life.

As they made their way across the courtyard towards the castle's main entrance they were intercepted by what appeared to be a Cyclops which carried a frightful looking mace in its right claw. To their amazement Raven seemed unfazed by what was happening around them. The Cyclops, which was about twenty feet tall, stopped in front of them and bowed to Raven.

"The Master is ready to receive the Lady Raven. Follow me."

The monster turned and walked to the castle's entrance, which was a huge cast iron door that looked at least 100 feet tall. The door was pulled open by what appeared to be a platoon of Trolls. The Cyclops led the way in and the sight that greeted them took Artemis's and Jinx's breath away.

On a huge throne in the middle of the room, which was made of brimstone, sat a red humanoid creature. It had antlers, white hair and four crimson red eyes. As they approached the throne hundreds of demons bowed to Raven and backed away with great deference, not even daring to gaze upon the violet haired Titan.

Artemis began to tremble uncontrollably, until Raven placed a hand on her shoulder and literally sucked out all of the fear in her mind. Jinx stared breathlessly at the red giant, knowing well who he was.

Trigon grinned, which sent shivers down Artemis's and Jinx's spines.

"What brings my daughter to my humble abode? Have you brought me these two wenches as reconciliation offerings, dear Raven? I hope these ones are sturdy, as my current bedroom wenches did not survive last night's pleasure and are no longer of any use to me, and I have no others to satisfy me at this time."

The two women felt a full blown panic attack coming.

"No, father; I do not come bearing gifts."

"I see. I have also received word that you have chosen to mate with the green one. I trust he will be able to satisfy your carnal desires."

Raven was unable to conceal her surprise, but she quickly recovered. "Yes, we are now betrothed."

Trigon chuckled. "You are surprised that I knew. I know many things, Raven, and I know why you brought these women here. Did you bring it with you?"

Raven drew Lucifer's fang from her jeweled belt and raised it so he could see it. Trigon looked at it with longing eyes.

"I have wanted this relic since long before the Earth was formed. How did you come to possess it?"

"It doesn't matter, Father. The only real question is: do we have a deal?"

Trigon leaned forward on his throne. His grin intensified.

"We do." He replied.

"Then let's get this over with. After you restore them to their original forms I will give you the relic."

"Not yet, dear daughter."

Raven frowned. "You said we had a deal."

"We do. I will undo the spell, but there is a condition."

"What condition?" Raven asked, unable to hide the irritation in her voice. "I am giving you Lucifer's fang for what it a trivial task for you to do. What more could you possibly want? Don't tell me you want them to service you."

Trigon laughed and the whole castle shook.

"They are beneath me, daughter; just as your mother was. They have nothing that I desire or want."

Raven's patience was growing thin. "What do you want, father?"

"It's very simple. To break the spell, your companions will have to confess their infidelity to their mates."

 _ **-( - )-**_

You just knew that Trigon would make things complicated, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Raven's patience was growing thin. "What do you want, father?"

"It's very simple. To break the spell, your companions will have to confess their infidelity to their mates."

Artemis and Jinx's Jaws dropped. Raven frowned.

"Why!?" Jinx screamed.

A cruel smile appeared on Trigon's lips. "How does that saying go? Oh yes, I remember now: The truth will set you free."

Raven's frown increased. "Really, father? You're quoting Him? And are you serious about this?"

"Absolutely, dear daughter. It's my final offer, take it or leave it."

Artemis vigorously shook her head. "We can't do that. If Wally learns the truth, he'll dump me forever."

Raven sighed. "You both know that they'll figure it out eventually. If you accept his offer, then at least you'll get your bodies back. Plus who knows, maybe the guys will forgive you."

Jinx grimaced. "He'll never forgive me … Raven, I can't lose him."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before going into this hare brained scheme of yours." Raven replied before turning to Trigon. "Father, must it be this way? I am paying you handsomely for this favor."

Trigon leaned forward on his massive throne and grinned. "Ruining people's lives without actually destroying them is actually far more satisfying that I ever thought it could be. But I want an answer now. If your friends do not accept my offer right now there will not be a second chance."

Raven turned to the two cheats. "It's now or never, ladies, there is no other option."

Artemis looked at her gray hands and a tear dripped down her face. "I guess I'm gonna lose him either way … I might as well get my body back … I accept the offer."

Jinx dropped her head. "I guess I do too."

"You guess?" Trigon growled.

"I accept the offer." Jinx affirmed.

"Good, good." He replied as he turned to Raven. "My payment, if you please."

Raven flew up to her father and placed the fang in his red palm. Trigon grinned as he clutched it.

"We may have our differences, Raven; but we can still engage in business."

"Enough with the chit chat. Undo the spell." She growled.

Trigon smiled. "Of course."

He glazed at the two women and dark energy shot out of his eyes, zig zagging its way to them. The black lightning found its mark and the two women screamed in agony, clutching their temples, falling to their knees as they continued to howl in pain.

"You enjoy this far too much, father."

"A demon's prerogative, Raven. Sometimes I wish your demon side was stronger than your human side. Then we could reign together here in Outer Perdition."

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

Trigon's "treatment" came to an abrupt end and the women fell to the ground. Raven ran to their sides and checked them. Without saying good bye she opened a portal and using her own telekinesis she dragged through it and they were gone.

One of Trigon's attendants, a shapely demoness, who only wore a loincloth, approached him.

"Master, why was the Lady Raven allowed to leave? She should be punished for her betrayal."

Trigon held the fang between his thumb and index finger. "She will be punished, when the time is right. I have learned, from Lucifer's example, that wreaking chaos in people's lives can be just as satisfying as destroying them. And for now, that is all I can do."

"I can't believe that she gave you the fang for that trivial favor."

"Indeed, I would have done it for a much less valuable relic. But she gave it to me, and I am in the mood to celebrate. Come with me to my chamber."

"But my lord, I am not a bedroom wench." She responded anxiously, recalling the fate of the two demonesses Trigon had "pleasured" the night before.

"You have been promoted. Now come, do not keep me waiting, unless my good mood suddenly sour."

She gulped as she followed him. "Yes, my lord"

 _ **-( - )-**_

 _Back_ _at the Tower …_

Jinx groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She and Artemis were both deposited on the crescent shaped couch in the common room. Artemis also woke and sat up, rubbing her temples.

"Please tell me that was nightmare." She groaned.

Raven was in the kitchen, speaking into her communicator.

"We're back and … they're waking up … so you're done with the bank robbers and on the way home with pizzas? No, they haven't switched back yet. There's one final step, they have to confess … yes, you heard me right … not, it's not going to be juicy … just be ready for anything, Gar … OK, see you in a bit."

Raven flipped her communicator shut and turned to the now awake women.

"They're on their way. Are you ready?"

"On their way? You mean they're done with the mission?" Jinx asked.

"Exactly. Our timing is perfect."

"I … I … don't think I can do this." Artemis whimpered.

"You're going to have to do it eventually." Raven reminded them. "There's no easy way out. It's time to take your medicine."

Before either of the two women could protest the two speedsters, laden with boxes of pizza, zoomed into the common room. They placed the boxes on the table, opened one each and began to devour their respective "personal pizzas". Local Wally was the first to notice that the two girlfriends were out of bed.

"Feeling better, Jinxie?"

Artemis nervously nodded her head. Wally offered her a slice of pizza from his box. The other Wally asked the girl who looked like Artemis the same question and also offered the blond a slice. Raven intercepted both.

"The ladies have something to tell you; something that is best told before the others get here."

The two speedsters glanced at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Visiting Wally asked.

"That will be up to you to decide." Raven replied.

"Jinx, what is Raven talking about?"

Artemis felt her mouth go dry.

"Jinx, what's wrong? You look like you just saw Slade."

The pink haired women opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Jinx, are you OK?"

"No … I'm not." Artemis finally squeaked.

Wally wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever it is, Babe; we can face it together."

Artemis gently pushed him away. "It's … not that simple."

Beast Boy and Starfire flew in through an open window.

"We might as well wait for everyone to get here before we spill the beans." The blond archer remarked.

"What's going on Artemis? This sounds really serious."

"It's very serious." Jinx replied.

The lift doors opened and Robin and Cyborg emerged from the elevator.

"Did you see the looks on those bank robbers faces? That was classic. I have some good shots stored in my memory banks." Cyborg crowed.

Robin didn't respond as he saw the scene before him. Raven and Beast Boy were standing in the middle with very somber expressions. Artemis and Jinx looked distressed. Starfire and the Wallies looked perplexed.

"Everyone is here. It's time to break the spell." Raven droned.

"What spell?" Robin asked.

Raven turned to the two women. "There is nothing to be gained in putting this off."

The pink haired women began to bawl. "I can't do it, I just can't."

Robin frowned. "Raven, would you mind telling us what is going on?"

"I can't. They have to do it, and together." She turned to the women. "Do you really want things to stay the way they are?"

Jinx took Artemis's hand. "Raven's right, it's time to come clean."

"What do you mean 'come clean'?" Local Wally asked.

Still holding hands the two women faced their beaus.

"I cheated on you." They said in unison.

Both speedsters' jaws dropped.

"With who!?" Local Wally asked in a cross tone.

Before they could answer the body swap began. In exactly the same fashion as it did during the Puppet King incident years before the women's souls visibly emerged from the bodies and returned to their rightful places.

"Whoa!" Cyborg gasped.

"I cheated with you." Both women replied.

Local Wally stared at the now complete Jinx. "You mean that it was really Artemis and not you?"

A remorseful and teary eyed Jinx nodded.

Visiting Wally glared at his girlfriend. "Why?"

"I … I … don't have an excuse."

"Damn right you don't! How could you do this to me Artemis?"

"I'm sorry, Wally, I really am."

"It was my fault." Jinx whispered. "It was my idea and I hoodwinked her into it."

"No … I … I went along with it. I could have come clean before we cheated."

The local speedster looked devastated and turned away from Jinx, who ran after him. She dropped on her knees.

"I'm sorry, babe; I really am. I'll do anything you say, I'll accept any punishment."

"Me too." Artemis whimpered.

The changeling approached his teammate and placed at hand on his shoulder.

"I don't believe this." Robin growled. "Of all the irresponsible acts, this takes the cake."

The two speedsters, led by Beast Boy, walked to the far corner of the room. Whispers were exchanged. After what felt like a brief eternity the local speedster turned to the team.

"Wally and I need to go away to think about this."

The speedsters zoomed away, and could be seen dashing across the bay to the mainland.

Artemis began to sob. "He's gonna dump me!"

"They might just do that. Hopefully Gar will be able to talk them out of it." Raven remarked.

Cyborg noticed that Beast Boy wasn't present. "Where'd B go?"

"He hitched a ride with them. All we can do now is to wait." She announced.

Starfire consoled the women. "Come, we shall go to my room and consume large amounts of ice cream. Raven, will you join us?"

The demoness had her fill of the situation, but being that her own boyfriend was away, she decided that maybe she should attempt to console them, even though the situation was of their own doing.

"I really should be investigating a way to send our visitors home."

"There's nothing waiting for me back there." Artemis cried.

"You don't know that. Your boyfriend might forgive you."

"Why would he, Raven? Give me one good reason." The archer challenged her as they entered Starfire's room.

"Because he loves you." Raven answered. "Don't give up, Artemis. There is still hope.

"I could make some Pudding of Sadness." Starfire offered.

"Thanks, but no." Jinx replied in a sad tone. "You wouldn't happen to have any booze?"

"Oh yes, I have a bottle of Tamaranian Rum."

"Which is toxic for humans." Raven interrupted. "But even regular booze is a bad idea. You don't want to be drunk when the boys come back."

 _ **-( - )-**_

 _In a bar at a downtown hotel …_

"How do you do it, Beast Boy?" Local Wally asked as he noticed that the changeling's glass was empty. "Barkeep! Another rum and coke for my friend!"

"What do you mean how do I do it?" Gar asked as the bartender placed another drink in front of him.

"You're dating a witch! And she's 100% faithful to you."

"I thought Artemis was faithful, I really thought she was different. I guess I should have known better. All women are like that."

"No, they're not all like that. Raven might be a demoness and a witch, but she's not like that." Gar answered before taking a sip of his drink. "And I don't think Jinx or Artemis are like that either."

"What are you talking about, green bean? They confessed!"

"Well, yeah, but …"

"But what?"

"Well, think about it. Who did they cheat with?"

"Yeah, we know, it was us. So?"

Gar took another sip. "Since you started dating Jinx, have you ever not wanted some strange?"

"Well, of course I do, but I've never cheated on Jinx. Not a single time. And I've had more than a few chances. I'll bet she's cheated with other guys."

"She hasn't."

"How would you know?"

The changeling leaned back in his chair. "When you and Jinx joined the team Raven objected, because she didn't trust Jinx. Rob gave Raven the go ahead to watch Jinx closely. Rave says that Jinx has never cheated on you."

"Like hell she didn't! She slept with Wally! No offense Wally, heck, we're both victims here."

"You got that right." The visiting speedster agreed.

"Exactly, she slept with Wallace West, speedster extraordinaire." BB remarked,

"Hey, we are not the same guy."

"True, but you're the closest thing there is to being the same guy."

"Oh, come on BB, are you saying we should forgive them?"

"Yeah, you should forgive them. Look, they wanted some strange, and they got some … from you! They didn't go look for some other dude. They were curious, they were wondering if you guys were all that different."

Both men huffed.

"I have a question for you guys … didn't you notice any difference?"

Silence.

"Come on, 'fess up."

The visitor cleared his throat. "OK, I did. I was wondering if it was something in the air or something. I have to say, Jinx can be a wild ride."

Local Wally smiled. "You know, Artemis was kind of fun too. Yeah, she was a bit reserved, I mean compared to Jinx. But she was fun in her own way, and she likes it too, she even blacked out once, you know for a moment."

Both men smiled, until local Wally cleared his throat. "They still cheated on us; they both deserve to be punished."

"Then punish them, but don't throw them away." The changeling replied as he finished his third rum and coke. "These are good; I could drink these all day."

"But how do we punish them?" The visiting speedster asked.

Local Wally grinned. "I have an idea."

 _ **-( - )-**_

"Raven, would you like some more of the Rocky Road?" Starfire asked as she braided Artemis's yellow locks.

Raven stared down at her still nearly full bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks, I'm still working on my second bowl."

Jinx snatched the bowl from Raven and began to devour its frozen dairy contents.

"That's your fifth bowl … how do you stay so thin?"

"I don't usually eat five bowls in one go." Jinx replied as she shoveled ice cream into her mouth.

"Keep eating like that and you will get fat."

"Who cares, I won't have a boyfriend anymore and who else is going to want someone like me?"

"I used to think that way about myself, especially since the Malchior incident."

Jinx put the now empty bowl down. "Did you ever do it with him?"

Her remark earned her a well deserved glare. "Of course not. He was a dragon, not a man."

"What if he had been a man? Would you have said yes if he asked you?"

"I was 15 years old at the time."

"So?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and before she could respond her communicator trilled. She flipped it open and saw Gar's face. Without excusing herself she left Starfire's room. Once she was in the hallway their conversation began.

"Where are you? You've been gone for hours."

"We're in the bar at the downtown Hyatt."

"What are you doing in a bar?"

"I've been talking with the Wallies."

Raven furrowed her brown. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, that's what people do in bars … I have some good news."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. The guys have decided to forgive the girls."

"Well, that's a relief. So you convinced them to forgive and forget?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, uh; they're gonna punish them. Don't ask me how, I don't know and they won't tell me. All I know is that they seem pretty excited about it."

Raven groaned. "I hope they don't try to humiliate them. They're already mortified as it is. Jinx's eaten a whole carton of ice cream by herself. She's convinced Wally's gonna dump her forever and she thinks no one else will want her."

"She's right about the second part."

"Why? Because she's creepy, like me?"

The changeling smiled. "No, you aren't creepy. No one will want her because she's a bitch."

"I won't argue against that. When are you guys coming back?"

"We're getting ready to leave. They guys say they want everyone present in the common room."

"OK, I'll round everyone up."

"See you soon, mama. Love ya."

The connection was severed and Raven flipped her communicator shut. She walked back into Starfire's room and abruptly announced. "I have good news …"

As they made their way to the common room Raven thought to herself: _I have a bad feeling about this._

 _ **-( - )-**_

Everyone was seated around the kitchen table, munching on some snacks when the speedsters arrived. A green flea leaped away from them and Beast Boy suddenly appeared and sat down next to his betrothed. The speedsters remained standing and all eyes were upon them. After a very prolonged silence Jinx stood up.

"Wally?"

"I've forgiven you."

The hextress's face lit up and she ran to her boyfriend, leaping upon him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Thank you, Wally, thank you."

Artemis locked eyes with her boyfriend. "I forgive you."

Artemis also rushed to embrace her beau. Raven watched with a jaundiced eye, wondering when the question of the punishment would come up. It didn't take long.

"There is a condition for your forgiveness." The two men said in a single voice.

Raven and Beast Boy leaned forward in their chairs.

"A condition?" Artemis asked.

"I said I'd do anything, and I meant it." Jinx added.

"I'm glad to hear that." Her boyfriend replied. "Wally and I discussed it and we think it's a great idea."

"Well, what is it?" Raven interrupted.

Local Wally continued. "We'll here's the thing. We actually enjoyed sleeping with each others' girlfriends, even though they were in our girlfriends' bodies …"

Raven's eyes widened.

"So we thought, why not go for the whole package?"

"He ain't saying what I think he's saying." Cyborg murmured to himself.

"Anyway, Wally and I decided to swap girlfriends until he and Artemis can go home."

The common room became silent. Somewhere in the distance a dog could be heard barking. Raven closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Artemis stood up.

"You want to swap us!?" The blond protested.

"We aren't your property, what makes you think you can trade us?" Jinx shrieked.

Before the speedsters could respond, two hands made of dark energy grabbed Jinx and Artemis by their ears. The two women protested as Raven dragged them out of the room. "We'll be right back."

Out in the hallway, Raven released them and crossed her arms.

"Are you serious about rejecting their offer?"

"He wants to sleep with Artemis and he wants me to sleep with the other Wally!" Jinx shrieked.

"I thought that's what you wanted in the first place." Raven calmly replied.

"Yeah, but on my terms, not his."

"You seem to forget that they hold all the cards now. For Azar's sake, your boyfriends are giving you permission to cheat. What more do you want?"

"It isn't cheating if they give you permission." Jinx retorted.

"Fine then, tell them no and get dumped. And no one in the superhero community will have anything to do with you after the word gets out. I doubt even the Hive would take you back."

In a surprise move that surprised Raven and which she shared with no one, Artemis spoke up.

"It could be fun."

"Fun?"

"Think about it, Jinx. We could do all kinds of crazy stuff with the guys."

Jinx's face brightened. "You're right! We could do group sex, and go back and forth between our guys. I didn't think of that! That'll be awesome!"

Raven face palmed. _I_ _gave up the fang for these two?_

They went back into the common room. Raven sat down next to Garfield. "What happened out there?"

"You'll hear it from them."

Jinx walked up to visiting Wally and gave him a passionate kiss. Artemis did the same with the local Speedster. They then turned to face the group.

"We've decide to have a group relationship, which means lots of sharing. Raven, you and Gar are welcome to join us, if Wally and Wally don't mind. Robin and Starfire too."

"We'll pass." Raven replied in the flattest deadpan she could muster. She turned to her mate and saw that he was slack jawed.

"Gar, are you drooling?"

The changeling quickly wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve.

"What? Me? No way, I was just, you know, blown away and stuff."

Robin cleared his throat. "We also decline your offer. And please do not extend your offer to anyone outside the Tower. The last thing I want is for the press to think that the Tower is some kind of swingers club."

The boy wonder approached Raven and muttered to her: "I want you to find a way to send those two home, ASAP."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She replied.

 _ **-( - )-**_

 _Two months later …_

Raven and Cyborg, after much trial and tribulation were finally able to identify Artemis and Wally's home dimension. Cyborg was able to contact the Young Justice League, who offered to send someone to retrieve the lost couple, which Cyborg accepted.

It was now the day of return. While Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg were eager to see them leave, Starfire was happy to throw them a farewell party. She hung banners and ordered catering for the event, which was kept private and only Titans East attended as guests and only because Wally invited them.

As the party proceeded Robin kept checking his watch, counting down the minutes for their departure. While Young Justice did not say who was coming for their guests he assumed that it would probably be The Flash, who knew his way around the speed zone. Raven noticed he kept checking his watch.

"It's almost time, Robin. Be patient, I also want to see them leave."

Robin nodded at the offending couples, who were kissing and swapping. Mas y Menos and Speedy seemed mesmerized at the blatant sharing. Bumblebee approached Robin.

"You should have told me about this. I could have talked Sparky into it. How come you guys haven't joined in on the fun?"

"We aren't into polyamory." Raven replied.

"You don't know what you're missing." BumbleBee snickered as she walked away.

"Great, now they're saying we're prudes." Raven complained as Garfield joined her.

"It is time yet?" The changeling asked.

Raven checked her watch. "It is."

As if on cue a familiar looking portal formed.

"Rave, is that what I think it is?"

"It's not one of mine."

The portal finished opening. Raven and Beast Boy suppressed gasps when 15 year old versions of themselves emerged from the portal.

"We're here for Artemis and Kid Flash." The younger demoness announced.

"Dude, that's us, but younger!"

Raven also stared wide eyed as Robin greeted the two visitors and led them to the Wallies and their girlfriends. A long conversation ensued. He then led them to the local Chromatically Challenged Couple.

"Raven, Beast Boy … Raven, Beast Boy" He introduced them before walking away.

"You guys look just like we did when we were your age." The changeling greeted them. "You still have your hair cut like Raven did when she was your age."

"Actually, our appearance changed when we entered your dimension." Young Raven replied.

"So you're Beast Boy's secret girlfriend." Raven remarked.

"Not so secret anymore. I understand that the two of you are engaged to be married."

"That is correct."

"Congratulations. Unfortunately we cannot linger, we have to return to our dimension."

"Maybe we'll get to see you guys again." BB replied.

Young Raven smiled. "I hope so; it was nice to meet you. It's good to see that my goofy boyfriend will mature into such a dashing young man."

Young Raven called for Wally and Artemis. They quickly said their final good byes and disappeared into the portal which vanished behind them. Robin approached Raven and BB.

"I'm glad that's over … are you guys OK? It wasn't too weird meeting them, was it?"

Raven shrugged. "It was unexpected, I will admit that."

"Cool. Let's clean up and call it a night."

Raven and Beast Boy quietly gathered all the dirty dishes and rinsed them before placing them in the sink. After a while he broke the silence.

"Did she really say what I thought she said?"

"She did. She said you were dashing, and I agree with her."

"Did you think that when we were fifteen?"

"You were goofy when you were 15, just like him."

"And yet, they're a couple."

"So they are. What did you think of her?"

He smiled. "She's cute … she smiled at me and she thinks I'm dashing."

Raven frowned at him. "Gar, if you even think of it, you're a dead man."

"Oh come on, Rave; she's just a kid. Of course I'm not thinking that."

"You're right, what am I a saying? I guess we're done cleaning here. Shall we adjourn to our room?"

"Sure, let's go."

The hallway was in night mode, with the dimmed lights as they walked, hand in hand, back to their room. As they entered their abode he cleared his throat.

"Rave?"

"Yes?"

"You should cut your hair short again."

"I like my hair long now. Why should I cut it?"

"Because it makes you look younger." He winked at her.

She threw him out the window.

THE END


End file.
